Seasons Out of Time
by Farnaziio
Summary: She was in love with Caleb and infatuated with Reid. She betrayed them both. A family tragedy tore her away from it all, but now shes home. She's no longer that person she says, she's not in love anymore. But how long can she hide her inner seductress?


**Chapter One – Sarah's Intuition **

'You know in some ways you're a great friend Aaron, you're like an ATM to me,' Reid said as he swiped the scrunched up bills out of Aaron's fist. No matter how many times he beat the guy, it would never cease to amuse him.

It was a typical Friday night at Nicky's, the crappy bar songs were in full swing, the smell of alcohol and sweat was rolling off the dance floor, and the girls were packing heat. To Reid Garwin who had just handed Aarons ass over to him, the night couldn't really get much better.

'Call him over Georgia,' pleaded Nicole her best friend. The two girls attended Spencer academy, and were currently arguing over who should be the one to approach Reid. Almost every girl at Spencer had had some form of crush on Reid at some stage, and it was no different for these two. Both knew for certain if they managed to get Reid to pay them attention for 5 minutes, one of them would probably leave with him. If worst came to worst they silently agreed, they would both leave with him. But as to wether Reid garwin would have some sexual contact with either before the night was done - that much they were certain about.

'Fine I'll do it!' Georgia exclaimed, sliding up out of her seat. She adjusted her short green dress so it hung a little lower around the cleavage; she took a deep breath and walked right up to her blonde god.

Reid POV

Tyler dug his elbow into my side, while taking a long swig of his beer. I knew the signal; I turned around and saw a lovely little blonde on a beeline towards me. Too easy. 'Thanks for the heads up Ty,' I said clapping him on the back, his cue to leave. I turned to face the girl, holding her eye as she crossed the last few meters towards me.

'Hi Reid,' she said a little breathlessly. I recognized her immediately; she was one of the lovely many cheerleaders I had yet to sample. She was hot, that much was obvious. A sweet blonde with dimples and blue eyes, a great body…. Very do-able. She introduced herself as Georgia, and asked me to join her and a friend at their table. How could I refuse? As we walked towards the table I could see the other girl facing us…

My heart lurched, my stomach dropped… the dark curls, the white dress… was it Lola? Georgia kept on chattering at my side, 'My friends name is Nicole,'… the disappointment I felt was irritating. The few seconds it took us to cross the bar had dragged on, it was obvious looking at the girl that she looked nothing like Lola. It was just the dress, and the hair could pass at a distance.

Both girls chattered on, being very obvious in their attentions for how they might pass the evening. I couldn't say I was very excited. All I could think about was Lola, and the rush of images and thoughts associated with her name.

I thought about the smell of freesia in a vase next to her bed, the smell of her shampoo when I buried my face in her hair… I could remember all the times we spent together with perfect clarity, and the memory of her kiss which always made me nostalgic and sad and happy and angry and a whole bunch of other stupid things. Nicole sitting in front of me looked nothing like her, she wasn't even pretty really. Georgia was clearly the one any guy would jump at the chance for.

'Ladies I'm going out for a smoke, if you don't mind,' i said when I couldn't take their voices any longer, both looked extremely disappointed. But as I walked away from them, the part of me that was masochistic called for me to do something else. Before I knew what I was thinking, I was aware that I'd walked back to the table and asked Nicole bluntly to follow me out to the car park. The look on the blondies face had been priceless; she clearly didn't think her friend had anything on her. As Nicole slipped her hand into my back pocket I knew utterly and completely, I was stupid. As dumb as a doorknob. What did I think this would be, some kind of twisted Lola role-play? I was messed in the head, but I lead her to the car park anyway.

There was no one around, Nicole slipped her hand up her dress and pulled down her thong. The thought of nailing her was slightly off putting. She really, really didn't look like Lola. But in the dark, the hair was almost identical.

I leaned against a wall and unzipped my pants, I gestured to her what I wanted. Nicole was down on her knees instantly. My breath caught in my throat, looking down in the darkness I could only see the curls moving around, it helped … a lot.

Sarah POV

'Tyler can I have my boyfriend back!' I said, even though it was a joke, it was bordering on irritation. The entire night Caleb and Tyler had been playing foosball, completely leaving me alone and bored out of my mind. I'd been reduced to watching Reid pick up an S.T.D. in a white dress and take her out to the parking lot.

Caleb leaned down and kissed me on the lips slowly, the way he did when he was trying to distract me. It was working.

'uuh, …' Tyler coughed in the distance, but I was to wrapped in Caleb to care. I became dizzy as I felt his tongue tracing mine; I would need some time out after this. He broke the kiss with 'one more game baby and I'll be over…'

'Kate just came in and went into the bathroom while you two were uuh, touching tonsils…' Tyler added in, receiving a hearty glare from me.

'Fine,' I huffed and headed to the bathroom myself, trying my best to strut away delicately.

As I pushed the door open a wave of cheap perfume and toilet water hit my face, it was hard not to cringe. Kate stood by the dirty mirror applying blush delicately. A grin spread across her face as she saw me, for a while we just sat in the tacky bathroom talking shoes and gossip, before I realised Kate was in no hurry to leave.

'Where's Pouge tonight?' I asked.

'Oh my god, that reminds me! I have to tell the boys Lola's back tonight!' she exclaimed, quickly packing her makeup kit away.

'Wait who's Lola?' I asked, more than a little confused.

'Oh shit ... I forgot your new Sarah. I should probably tell you who she is…'

'Yeah, sounds about good' I replied.

'Well okay here goes…'s she stared with dramatically, shooting me and annoyed look.

'Lola's been connected with the sons since she was about 6, which is when her mother married Pouge's father… she and her two younger brothers moved in with them and they lived together happily for like years. But uuh, some bad stuff must have been going on because around the time Pouge turned 13, things got a little weird. Pouge's dad was getting really sick and Mrs. Parry developed depression gradually, it was really sad. A week before Lola's seventeenth birthday her mom had an accidental overdose and died…'

'Oh wow, that really sucks, I heard you talk about Pouge having a step family… but you never mentioned…'

'Well no-one really likes to talk about it, everyone loved Mrs. Parry, she was awesome. But anyway, Lola's grandmother in L.A. was getting cancer at the same time, and everyone was so scared that it was all going to be too much for her… So Lola and her brothers decided it was best if they went to L.A. to live with their grandmother, you know to look after her and be away from here. So they just left. Since then Lola only really calls Mr. Parry, and once in a while Pouge. She called tonight and asked Pouge to pick her up from the airport.'

'Was everyone really upset when she left?' I asked, imagining how awful the whole thing must've been for everyone.

'Pouge was devastated; I mean these were his siblings and his mother gone in the same week. Mr. Parry just totally lost it, he's been secluded since, and he really loved them. Not to mention the boys – especially Caleb and that, it was an extremely depressing few months I'll tell you that.'

'Why especially Caleb…' I asked, somehow my intuition had been sparked…

'Oh its nothing,' Kate said in a tone which clearly proved it was not nothing.

'Kate, just say it,' I demanded a little rudely.

'Well, Caleb and Lola were dating at the time and she left without ever calling or anything…'

'Oh okay.' I answered, more than a little bit upset… even though Kate assured me it was nothing over and over again; I still didn't like the sound of it. I felt bad of being jealous of this girl who's got such a sad story, but I couldn't help it. They had history, and me and Caleb didn't.

---------------------------------

Shortly after our conversation, Kate rounded up the sons, excluding Pouge who was picking up his step- siblings and she gave them the great announcement,

'Lola's back tonight' she declared with a grin.

I was not really aware of what anyone said, I was watching Caleb with intent, trying to read his expression. Please I thought; please don't be in love with her, not when I'm in love with you…

There was something all over Caleb's face, but I couldn't describe it, it was like he was happy and sad at the same time, either way, they all wanted to see her and see her soon.

'Let's go tonight and see them, lets go to Pouge's place now,' Reid said loudly cutting through the chat, the way he stressed the word 'them' seemed as if he was trying hard to convince himself of something. There was a light in Reid's eye, once again my intuition flared. Lola had a great history with all the sons then …

Kate declared that there was no way we could go see Lola, she'd be tired, and eventually it was agreed that first thing in the morning would be best.

----------------------------

Later that night as I laid in bed, I couldn't help but ask,

'Kate, was Caleb in love with her?'

Kate paused, she was trying to form an answer that wouldn't upset me, but her silence was answer enough. 'Look Sarah, this was a year ago, a lot changes in a year. But yeah, I do think they were in love…'

Anxiety spread over me, I'd fallen in love with Caleb, and I'd always wondered if was equally infatuated with me. Caleb was my first love so it was very strong for me, but I wasn't his first…

As I turned to go to sleep one other thought occurred to me, and being over tired I couldn't really see the problem in asking it…

"Kate, was there ever a thing between Lola and Reid?'

I heard Kate's sheets shuffle as she turned over in bed, 'Sarah, that's not even possible. Lola was with Caleb that whole time.'

Thankyou for Reading, please leave a comment, I'm fickle with these things and I feast of reviews. So please do.

*I disclaim as always*


End file.
